The invention applies more particularly to the dispensing of cosmetic or pharmaceutical products from a rigid reservoir equipped in particular with means for withdrawing the product and with a movable bottom provided with sealing means.
As the user withdraws the product, the internal volume of the reservoir is reduced and, due to the absence of air, the bottom naturally moves upwards to compensate the vacuum thus created.
This movable bottom ensures, by sliding, the static and dynamic sealing with respect to the wall of the reservoir. The hermetic nature of the dispenser and the proper packaging of the product depend directly on the reliability of the sealing means of the bottom.
These sealing means, which are formed by moulding a thin wall using a flexible, deformable and fragile material, therefore have to be protected as soon as they leave the mould and up to the time of installation in the reservoir, so as to avoid any risk of subsequent leakage.
The object of the present invention is to solve this technical problem in a satisfactory manner.